


The Lion & The Wolf

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls, Dark Souls I
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Happy, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Nk being a cinnamon roll, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Ornstein's boyfriend discovers his wild side.
Relationships: The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Lion & The Wolf

It was a chilly winter morning in Lordran. The mountains around Anor Londo were cloaked in blankets of snow. The pre dawn sky looked opalescent as vibrant auroras danced among the stars. Most of the residents of the holy city were nestled away in their houses or enjoying the warmth of a fire.

Farram was laying on his side gazing lovingly at his knight. Ornstein slept next to him, his fiery red hair was fanned out over his pillow and a faint smile played at his lips. He looked utterly adorable, occasionally he would mumble in his sleep. This time he was asking Artorias to make brownies but to leave the turnips out. Farram covered his mouth as he tried to muffle his laugh. His shaking the bed stirred Ornstein from his sleep, a pair of emerald eyes fluttered open and fixed on him with a question. "Hmm? What are you laughing at?" He groaned sleepily.

Farram leaned over to kiss his forehead, "Nothing, just a funny thought crossed my mind." Ornstein's smile faded as that serious calm settled over him. It was time to start another day, "I should probably get going before someone comes to check on you." He said as he tried to get up. Farram frowned and pulled him closer, "You can wait a moment more. This is the only time I can get close to you!" This made Ornstein sigh and wrap his arms around him. "I'm sorry, I want to stay, but I've got that meeting with the other Knights of Gwyn later. Our Lord shall be there."

He'd nearly forgotten about that. Then an idea came to him, "Gwyndolin will be observing a meteor shower tonight, why not go with him? And later we can slip away to the old trapper's hut in Darkroot Garden. Just you, me, the lovely full moon and a bottle of brandy?" As he held Ornstein against him he felt him tense up and his heart started pounding frantically. Despite his relaxed demeanor he saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. Farram furrowed his eyebrows in concern, "What's wrong?" He asked. "It's nothing, just something personal I'd forgotten about." The lion knight quickly wriggled out of his master's grasp and hopped out of bed.

Picking his tunic up from the floor he dressed himself and headed for the door. "Ornstein!" Farram's serious tone made him freeze, slowly he turned around. "Yes, your grace?" He smiled faintly to hide his nerves. "Remember what we talked about, no secrets. You can always talk to me, whatever it is I won't think any less of you." Farram said as he sat up and climbed out of bed. Ornstein gave a simple nod before quietly dismissing himself.

All that day Farram would catch brief glimpses of his knight as he carried out his duties. With most of the residents keeping indoors it was hard to find a chance to sneak away for a moment of privacy. During the noon meal he spotted him sipping his ginger tea while laughing at a story of Artorias's latest antics. Eventually they locked eyes and Ornstein sent a wink and a lovely smile his way. He had to look away as he felt himself blushing. The lion knight covered his grin with his hand and carried on talking to Artorias.

As the afternoon wore on he couldn't help but notice the subtle change in Ornstein's mood. To most he was calm, but to him he was tense and anxious. Often his gaze would wander to the sun on the horizon or to the nearby clock tower. Something told him it would be a better idea to stay home this evening. Still wanting to do something nice for his knight he quietly pulled Artorias to the side and asked him for his assistance with making some blueberry tarts.

The wolf knight was delighted to help and got to work on them as soon as sparring practice was over. Taking a shortcut through the garden Farram picked a colorful mix of flowers and tied them together with a fragrant vine. Hiding them in his sleeve he snuck them into Ornstein's room and placed them in a vase on his table. An hour later Artorias came by with the tarts, and promised at least a dozen times he wouldn't say a word. With nothing left to do he decided to wait outside on the balcony for Ornstein to return.

\----------

Ornstein hurried down the hallway mumbling curses under his breath. Who would've thought that Silver Knights could be so simple minded. Parrying training was an absolute nightmare, he had to stop lest he start beating his head on a wall in desperation. That and he had about ten minutes until sunset, and he had a long night ahead of him. "Damn, how could I lose track of time like this!!" He muttered as he fumbled for his key. Locking his bedroom door behind him he promptly began stripping off his armor. Neatly he placed everything on his stand and took off the clothes that were underneath.

And not a moment too soon, he felt that familiar prickling sensation crawling over his skin. The first couple of times this happened it was agonizingly painful, but now it was mildly uncomfortable. He still found the cracking of his joints shifting unsettling to hear, but it would be over quick. A few minutes later there was a wolf standing where the lion knight had been. His blood ran cold as he heard a rustle of clothing behind him. He had no idea his master had been waiting for him, he stood in his balcony doorway eyes wide, mouth open in shock.

Ornstein started to panic, how much did he see? Did he still recognize him? What would he do? His heart was thundering in his ears, nearly drowning out the gentle footsteps of his master. His ears went back and he tucked his tail between his legs, his tongue hung out as he panted nervously. He screwed his eyes shut, unable to meet his master's gaze as he knelt down in front of him.

"Are you alright? That sounded like it hurt." Farram asked gently. He had heard Ornstein enter his room and take off his armor. He gave him a few moments of privacy before going to check on him. Instead of his knight he was greeted by a large gray wolf with deep emerald eyes. His eyes were the only thing that didn't change, and they fixed on him with a mortified gaze. He reached out to give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, but jerked his hand away as Ornstein flinched and whined.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Nervously he looked up at his master and shook his head. He was expecting to see disgust or fear in his eyes, but instead he saw nothing but love and concern. Farram gently reached out again to stroke the top of his head and scratch under his chin earning a satisfied huff from Ornstein. He slowly relaxed as his hand ran along his chest and back. His fur was silky soft despite its corse appearance. "You know, the rugged look suits you." Farram said with a laugh.

Ornstein rolled his eyes and trotted away. He froze suddenly and started sniffing the air, a moment later he spied the blueberry tarts on his table and his tail started wagging. He looked over at Farram then at the tarts. "Go ahead, they were for you." With a surprising gentleness he took one and politely inhaled it. Grabbing a second one he brought it to his master and dropped it into his hand before hopping up on his bed. "Thank you." He smiled warmly at his sweet gesture. Joining him on the bed he sat next to him and enjoyed his tart while quietly watching Ornstein. He looked like he was deep in thought, he could see the gears turning in his head.

By then it had grown dark and Farram went to start a fire in the fireplace. Just outside the moon was climbing the sky, it's silver light gave an ethereal glow to the earth below. "So this is why you avoid me once a month. All this time I thought it was for meditation." Farram said with a half smile. Ornstein glanced at him anxiously again. "I'm not upset with you, honestly I wouldn't blame you for keeping such a secret." He bent over to give Ornstein a kiss on the forehead. "And you have nothing to fear, I won't tell anyone."

They spent that night cuddling in bed with Ornstein laying his head on his master's chest. Farram couldn't help but smile at how cute his knight looked. Ornstein felt soft and warm as he ran his fingers through his fur. He had a lot of questions, but he was content to wait until morning. With a sleepy yawn he wrapped his arm around his knight and settled down to sleep.


End file.
